With Lots of Love
by Angel's Angel
Summary: It's almost the end of the school year, and Kumiko thought that it'll be best if she wrote letter of gratitude to those who had guided her all the way in school and in her life. Letters showing how grateful she is for their company, especially her brother
1. To Kunimitsu oniichan

**I do not own Prince of Tennis, I wish they're alive though...**

**Konomi-sensei! How did you come up with such great characters?**

_**

* * *

With Lots of Love**_

'To Kunimitsu onii-chan,

You're going to study in Germany soon, and I'll be entering my 2nd year at Rikkai as well. It's going to be lonely without you home, but you don't have to worry about me, I'll take care of myself, I promise. I'll help ojii-chan if he wanted a partner when playing shougi or when hiking and I'll try to learn how to fish so he wouldn't be lonely. I'll help otou-chan with everything I can do and help okaa-chan with the housework. I'll do my best, I promise!

And then, onii-chan can go study without worrying about home. I'll study hard and practice well, so I'd make you proud. And one day, maybe I'll go to Germany as well! Or I can challenge you on a game one day…'

**Droplets of water then trickled down onto the paper, making wet splotches on it. Kumiko then quickly wiped her tears and continued writing.**

'I'll try not to cry all the time, I'll not to be a crybaby and be tougher. I'll try not to land myself into trouble and I'll try not to let everything people say get into me. Onii-chan doesn't have to worry about me, I still have ojii-chan, otou-chan and okaa-chan; I still have my friends too, like Yuuta nii, Taka-senpai, Seiichi bucchou, Genichirou fukubucchou, Yanagi-senpai, Yagyuu-senpai, Niou-senpai, Marui-senpai, Jackal-senpai and Kirihara-kun, and there's Atobe-san as well as well as the other tennis teams and Echizen-kun, Karupin and everyone else. You won't have to worry about me feeling lonely at home or at school. Next year I still have Kirihara-kun with me, managing the club. Onii-chan can leave to study at Germany without any worries about home, onii-chan can go there and play tennis and tend to your arm as well, I'm sure it'll be healed in no time! And then onii-chan will go enter the pro leagues and win and… and come back home and tell us about everything that happened in Germany.

I'll miss you lots, but you'll write too, right? And I'm sure onii-chan won't have any troubles there, since it's you after all! You can speak German just fine, and I hope you'll have many many friends there. But don't forget about your friends here too, Yamato bucchou and all the people from Seigaku. Even if you're lonely, we'll be here for you. You have all our support, and like you said when I'm lonely, you'll have all of us in your heart and then you won't be lonely!

And thanks for everything, I love you lots and thank you for being a loving brother and for being there for me whenever I needed you the most and for taking care of me all this time. Thank you for everything and sorry for all I've done that made you worry. And thank you for everything that I can't say since you've done so much for me.

Good luck in Germany!

With Lots of Love,

Kumiko'

**Kumiko then wiped the tears that were threatening to spill out from her eyes and smiled at her work. Kumiko then started doodling on the paper and folded it nicely before placing it in an paw-printed envelope. Kumiko smiled at it before looking outside her window. The moon is already high and almost disappearing, it's midnight already. Kumiko peeked out from her room and tip-toed towards the dinner table. Kumiko spotted Tezuka's bag on one of the seat and giggled. Tezuka had suddenly said he'll be leaving his bag on the dinner table, when she heard it, she was determined to write a letter to him that night, and now, she'll put it in his bag so he won't find it unless he found it tomorrow morning. Kumiko then looked around and gently opened Tezuka's bag before slipping the letter in the bag before going back to her room to rest.**

**The next morning, when Tezuka opened his bag at school, an envelope slipped out and fell to the floor. Tezuka noticed the envelope and took it before he stared at it. He flipped the envelope back and forth and didn't found any name written on it. A paw-printed envelope, he noted, who would use this kind of envelope? The school bell rung and Tezuka decided to ignore the envelope until he had the time to open it.**

**Hours later, after the school hours are over and after Tezuka had changed into his tennis club uniform and was about to get his jersey, the envelope slipped out from his bag and another hand picked it up. Tezuka saw that it was his teammate, Kawamura Takashi who picked it up and looked at in confusedly before giving it to him.**

"**Is that yours?" he said.**

"**Apparently, it seemed so."**

"**It has no name though." Kawamura said as he started to get change into his uniform.**

"**Indeed, I found it this morning in my bag, no one touched it since I had it in my hand all the time."**

"**Think Kumiko did it? She likes cats." Tezuka froze before he stared at the changing Kawamura.**

"**She likes to play with Echizen's cat right? What's her name again? Karupin? She told me she loves cats, and that paw-print looked like a cat's to me."**

"… **Taka-senpai, did you just say my cat's name?"**

"**Ah! Echizen, great timing, this is a cat's paw-print, right?" Kawamura said, pointing towards the envelope in Tezuka's hand. The freshman then stared at it before staring at his bucchou's eyes.**

"**Isn't this Kumiko-san's envelope? She told me she bought some few days ago. It's easy to guess, no one like those kinds of envelope beside her anyway." Echizen said uncaringly when Momoshiro suddenly pulled him in a head-lock.**

"**How did you keep in contact with bucchou's younger sister anyway? Fraternizing with the enemy?"**

"**She's my friend, Momo-senpai."**

"**Really Ochibi?" Eiji said, jumping on both him and Momo.**

"**It hurts, senpai… and I told you, she's my friend." Echizen said, not caring about those suspicious pairs of eyes staring at his back.**

"**Anyway, the letter is addressed to bucchou right? Who else would find time to slip it into his bag anyway? Usually his fans would put it in his locker right? You're being silly, senpai."**

"… **Echizen got a point." Ooishi suddenly said from the door.**

"**Why would Kumiko write you a letter anyway? She'll usually talk to you." Fuji said. When did it become a big fuss anyway, Tezuka thought.**

"**Everyone… 20 laps on the court." Tezuka said before the whole team chuckles and ran out from the door after changing.**

"**You're going to Germany soon, right bucchou? Maybe Kumiko-san is trying to say things to you." Echizen said, smirking at the door.**

"**Did she tell you?"**

"**Nope, she's an easy person to guess. Shouldn't you know as well, bucchou? Or did you forget about her?" Echizen said, cackling as he walked, leaving Tezuka staring at his back and mentally noted to give extra laps for the boy. Tezuka looked at the envelope in his hand and decided he'll read it first before coming out.**

**/**

**Kumiko was swinging her legs on the living room, sipping her orange juice happily before she heard the door opened and the sound of her brother at the door.**

"**Onii-chan! Okaeri!" Kumiko said, running to the door. Tezuka spotted Kumiko smiling at him and patted her head softly.**

"**Is something wrong, onii-chan…?" Kumiko said, holding Tezuka's hand.**

"**Thanks for the letter, and thank you for being my sister." Kumiko, realizing that her brother had read her letter, could only smile sheepishly at him.**

"**You'll do good next year, and I'll be looking forward to your achievements then." Tezuka said, smiling at his beaming sister. Then Kumiko hugged Tezuka tightly before nodding.**

"**Yes!"

* * *

**

**Read and review everyone!  
**


	2. To Yuu nii

**I do not own tenipuri!**

_**

* * *

With Lots of Love**_

'To Yuuta nii

You're going to be a senior next year! Congratulations! I hope you'll become captain of St. Rudolph then! Even if you're not, we can play in a tournament, and maybe against each other! It's gonna be so exciting! I can't wait until that happens!

But… Syuu nii is also graduating next year like onii-chan, do you feel lonely about it, Yuu nii? Syuu nii might be mean and tricky, but he's your onii-chan right? Do you feel lonely?

And… have I been a burden to you? Ever since I knew I can't talk to you about everything, I kept on talking and talking and talking, I must be a nuisance to you Yuu nii… and why am I talking about this again you asked? It's just that… I felt like this is the time I should tell my gratitude to everyone, especially onii-chan, you and everyone who have been so kind to me all this time.

Remember Yuu nii? First time I met you was after I met Syuu nii. He said he has someone to introduce me to… and then I met you after Syuu nii had pulled me away from onii-chan. I was scared of you that time since you were frowning, but then Syuu nii told me you are his little brother, and I decided maybe I should talk to you. I talked about nonsense to you most of the time, but after that, I didn't find you scary at all, at that time, you were just angry since Syuu nii tricked you once again to wait for him. I found him scary as well, and remember? When I told you that, you started asking me if Syuu nii had hurt me or did something bad to me all of a sudden I couldn't say anything but to fidget. Syuu nii laughed at us and you yelled at him to stop laughing, and after that, all I remembered that I laughed so hard after seeing both of you bickering I fell off from the spot I was sitting on. You were really worried about me then, and told me I could get on your back and bring me home until Syuu nii told you that you didn't know where I live at all, making you angry again at him. It was memorable, isn't it? Or maybe not?

Yuu nii has always love sweets and I always try to make you some sweet cookies or small cakes. And in return sometimes you'd bring me to a café you like and both of us started eating so many sweets until our stomachs are aching so much from the sugar. I did remember you being stared down by onii-chan since I started whining that my teeth hurts so much that I couldn't eat or study well at that time since I ate too many sweets. But I had fun being with you, you should've told me you were transferring to St. Rudolph then, not making me think that you had run away… I was so sad when Syuu nii told me about it. And remember when I went to St. Rudolph on my own to ambush you? I jumped on you, making you fall and started chocking your neck for not telling me you left Seigaku until Akazawa-san picked me up by my collar and wouldn't put me down unless I started explaining myself. And afterwards, I'm sure you've heard about it from Syuu nii, I was grounded by onii-chan for going to St. Rudolph without any notice.

You laughed at me at the phone, I was so embarrassed. But then you promised me I can still come and visit, and I can always talk to you if I had a problem that I can't talk about with onii-chan. You've had always been there for me when I needed someone to talk to, and you gave me good advices too (is it because you have similar problems too before with Syuu nii? Or at school?) But now I can see it very clearly, I might be sad since you've transferred away, but it's as clear as the water, than St. Rudolph gives you much more happiness than Seigaku ever will and I never blame you for transferring away either. I admired your courage to transfer, it must be hard being compared to Syuu nii, but you still love him, don't you? He is your older brother after all, like how I always love onii-chan since he's been there for me all my life until today. Well, I don't mind if you couldn't forgive Syuu nii at some times, because I can't always forgive him too for his tricks that had made me get in trouble or few that made me lock myself in my room afraid that he'd come and did something else to make it worse.

And, even though I hate Mizuki-san for not caring about your condition, I like everyone else, Akazawa-san, Ahiru-senpai and the rest of your team members. They're also your family right? A team plays together as a family, I had always thought of my team as my second family and if I think about it, I have so many siblings! Well, I actually have so many things to say, but I'll save it for next time, okay Yuu nii?

I just wanted to say thank you, and let's work together again next year. Let's work hard to meet at the Nationals, or the prefectural tournament. I think I'll be so much fun, don't you? And I'll give you cookies next time, just tell me what you want, Yuu nii.

P.S: don't tell anyone, and don't get angry at me either, but I'll tell you this Yuu nii, your team is a bit weak, so please train them? It won't be fun if your team lost first before I could play against your team…

P.P.S: And you'll always be my favorite Fuji sibling! Love you so much!

With Lots of love,

Kumiko'

"**Onii-chan, I'll go out for a while, I need to send this letter!"**

"**To who?"**

"**It's a secret."**

**/**

"**Letters!" All the boys who were staying at the dorms then started gathering at the ground floor, wanting to see if they had received a letter from home or from anyone addressed to them. Yanagisawa then spotted a letter addressed to someone he knew and he smirked, picking it up and waved in front of the addressed person.**

"**Yuuta, you got a letter da ne!"**

"**From who?"**

"**Hmm, it's a cute envelope da ne. Do you have a girlfriend da ne?" Yanagisawa said as Yuuta grabbed the letter from him.**

"**Don't be silly, must be someone playing tricks on me." Yuuta said as he opened the envelope and took out the letter. Yuuta took a look at the letter and shook his head.**

"**It's just from Kumiko." Yanagisawa sighed in disappointment and clicked his tongue.**

"**And here I thought you have a girlfriend da ne… it's just your spoiled baby sister, da ne…"**

"**She said to give her regards to her Ahiru-senpai."**

"**Hey! I'm not Ahiru-senpai da ne!" Yanagisawa protested as Yuuta walked while chuckling and grinning mischievously.**

**/**

"**Kumiko, honey, there's a call for you!" Kumiko opened her eyes from where she was lying on the sofa and rubbed her eyes.**

"**Who is it from…?"**

"**It's from Yuuta-kun, honey."**

"**Coming…" Kumiko said, walking towards the phone while yawning.**

"**Hello… Yuu nii?" A loud booming voice suddenly came out from the phone, it was so loud the birds that were perching outside all flew away and Kumiko had to move the phone far from her ears.**

"**Y-Yuu nii…?"**

"**WHAT WERE YOU WRITING ABOUT? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"**

"**Yuu nii…?"**

"**YOU SHOULDN'T WRITE ABOUT NONESENSE LIKE THIS! CAN YOU IMAGINE HOW WORRIED I WAS SEEING YOUR LETTER LIKE THIS?"**

"**I-I'm sorry…!"**

"**LISTEN, IF YOU WANT TO WRITE A DECENT LETTER, DON'T TALK ABOUT SAD STUFF ALRIGHT?"**

"**Y-Yes!"**

"**Good… now, what were you thinking when you were writing this letter?"**

"**I-I just wanted to say thank you for this year… and we can work together next year…"**

"**Is that it?"**

"**Y-Yes… and thank you for always listening to me, Yuu nii… I must be annoying…"**

"**Listen, Kumiko. You can think whatever you want, but remember, I never thought any of that alright? You weren't annoying, you might be too energetic, but you were like me, so I can relate to you. And I don't want you to write such a serious letter alright? You're going to turn into Tezuka-san if you kept doing that. I don't mind listening to you at all."**

"**R-Really?"**

"**Yes, now you better make it up to me. How about a month supply of cookies?"**

"… **Yuu nii, were you planning this?"**

"**Nope, so, one month supply or do you rather give me a year supply?"**

"**Right right, I'll make you cookies… and Yuu nii?"**

"**Yes?"**

"**Thank you for listening to me, thank you for taking me to so many places. And thank you for telling me stories."**

"**Well, if I didn't take good care of you, I'll be chased by Tezuka-san and aniki."**

"**Yuu nii will always be Yuu nii, that's why I really like Yuu nii."**

"… **Now, if you send me those kinds of letter again, I'll burn them alright? I don't like reading to mushy stuff."**

"**Yes, Yuu nii, whatever you say."**

"**Good, now take care of yourself.**

"**You too, Yuu nii. Bye bye, love you."**

"**You too, Kumiko. Love you too."

* * *

**

**Read and review~**

**I've been reading CLAMP's old work RG Veda and I cried so many times because there were so many characters died**

**And CLAMP's comics are all so... unique, and so beautiful T^T**

**RG Veda, Wish, CardCaptor Sakura, Tsubasa Chronicles, xxxHolic, Kobato and so many more...**

**The first CLAMP I've ever read was CardCaptor Sakura and I still love it! The anime and the manga, CCS is definitely my favorite 33**

**Sakura! I love Sakura so much I love the flower and the name, so pretty~**

**Oops, I've gone saying random things**

**Later~ xD  
**


	3. To Atobe san

**Third one! I do not own Prince of Tennis!**

_**

* * *

With Lots of Love**_

**Kumiko was having a problem, a rather complicated one. Kumiko has been looking for a good paper, she was thinking of using a normal letter paper, but considering the person she's sending it for, she changed her mind and kept looking for a good or unique paper. Kumiko finally picked one; it was cream in color and has a gold colored elegant lining around it. Kumiko bought the paper and got home, she took her pen before she started writing on it.**

"To Atobe-san

You're going to graduate soon, congratulation! What are you going to do after that? Are you going overseas like onii-chan? It's been 3 years, almost 4 since I first met you. I was scared at first, when you asked me to play with you and if I didn't do it, I can't go home. It was a very exciting and tiring game, I was lucky onii-chan didn't ask me a thing when I got home.

You gave me a present when I entered 6th grade, and not too long after that you defeated Seigaku's captain in a match. Onii-chan came to Hyoutei and defeated yours, and I came after hearing the news from Syuu nii. I tripped on the court that time before going home with onii-chan. If I remember correctly you told me you'd defeat onii-chan and show me that you're stronger that nii-chan (you haven't defeated him though, and I don't think you ever will)

Onii-chan then started telling me to stay away from you because you were put in the 'suspicious person' category, he said. Even if you argued, you were acting like one anyway, especially when you were picking on An-chan and then you started picking on Momo-senpai and Echizen-kun. More to say I was a bit angry when Echizen-kun asked me of knew you, I was tempted to say no, but since you had mentioned me in front of them I can't argue. I don't have anything to do with Seigaku but why do you have to drag me along? But I forgave you back then since you gave me a present when I entered Rikkai, and once again, what were you thinking? You suddenly came to Rikkai when I was going home and invited some unwanted attention... You do realize I'm a new student right? And considering your popularity and how I am an unwanted newcomer in the boys tennis club, it was a pretty scary thing... And I don't like publicity at all, especially if the public isn't a welcoming one. You came bringing a bouque of red roses and almost got into trouble with Seiichi bucchou as well as Genichirou fukubucchou. And when I got home okaa-chan told me I have something in my room and you gave me a new racket, how did you know I've been saving for one? I was thinking of buying one with my own money as well at that time, so in the end I used my money to buy a new grip tape and nii-chan was not satisfied with your gift though.

Well, I have many things to say about your personality, but I guess it won't be polite of me to say those things to you, right? But when I saw your fans, I was surprised at how many you have and I wonder why did they like you at all (just kidding -laugh-). You've been very nice to me, even if you think of onii-chan as your rival. I've told you so many times before that there's no need to bother yourself by being nice to me, but I guess Atobe-san is just like that. I can see, that even if people said you are a bit rude, that you're very nice to others that you see fit (Maybe Echizen-kun is not one of those people, seeing as how both of you could get into a fight in minutes…)

I'm writing a long letter and I'm rambling, maybe you had thrown it away already before you even reach this point. Atobe-san, I have a question; your house is so big and you have everything you needed, have you ever felt lonely or felt that you wanted something more than what you have? But you have your teammates, it must be lively then, you won't be lonely with them around. I just realized… I've been asking people if they were lonely, pretty strange, isn't it? Maybe I'm the one being lonely. But I like staying home, relaxing with ojii-chan while drinking hot tea, watching the sunset or sunrise whenever I had the time. Going to the hills with onii-chan and enjoy the scenery or at the park, or go somewhere unknown as long as I can enjoy the time. I'm turning lazy, I think.

Well, all I wanted to say is that you've been very nice to me and I'm really glad to meet you Atobe-san. Thank you so much for the previous years, and for the presents as well, okaa-chan was quite worried as to what to do with all of them since she thought the roses were so beautiful it'll be a waste to see them wither so soon. You've been like a big brother to me, and thank you so much for being there for me when onii-chan couldn't have the time (and I know onii-chan told you to, but thank you anyway for complying).

P.S: Thank you"

**Kumiko sighed in relieve and folded the paper tidily and closed the envelope before putting in the mailbox. Kumiko knocked her temple before walking back towards her house.**

**"It's just Atobe-san, it shouldn't be so hard… should it?" She said to herself before getting distracted by a café.**

**/**

**Few days after that in a mansion, Atobe was drinking his morning tea before a maid came in with letters on a platter. Atobe scanned through the letters before picking up Kumiko's.**

**"Hmm… Hime's letter." Atobe said interested. The girl had never send him a letter, and he was curious as of why she would. Would the letter be a prank on him from her? Or did his teammates decided to send him a prank letter by using her name, knowing that he'd be curious. Atobe then opened the envelope and read the neatly written letter. Atobe knew she must have had a hard time on what to write, since after all, this is her first letter to him. Atobe continued reading the letter as his smile started to grow on his face. Atobe placed the letter down next to his cup of tea and stood up, leaving the room he was in before while thinking about a suitable return-present for the letter.**

**/**

**The next day, Kumiko found herself face to face with a box with a dozen glasses of vanilla milkshake in it. Kumiko blinked and looked confusedly towards her brother who is now massaging his temple from a headache. Kumiko looked towards her father and grandfather who shrugged not knowing anything and then to her mother who is smiling widely.**

**"Okaa-chan, do you know who its from?"**

**"Why don't you read that card tied at the lid of the box, honey?"**

**"There's a card?" Kumiko asked as she lifted the box lid and untied the card before opening it. Kumiko couldn't help but smile sheepishly when her brother arched an eyebrow towards her, inquiring to know the sender of his younger sister's favorite milkshake.**

**"It's from Atobe-san, he said its in return for the letter I sent him…"**

**"Ah, that Atobe-kun? The one keeping an eye on you when Kunimitsu went to Germany?"**

**"Onii-chan, you know I can take care of myself right?"**

**"From what Atobe told me when you got into trouble from almost falling from a tree, I concluded that you still needed to be watched, and he was more than happy to do so."**

**"…"**

* * *

**Read and review everyone~~**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. To Syuu nii

I do not own Prince of Tennis!

it belongs to Konomi-sensei respectively.

_**

* * *

With Lots of Love**_

**One night, Yuuta called Kumiko's house, sounding a bit nervous, Ayana said. When Kumiko took the phone, she finally knew what was wrong with him and couldn't help but sigh.**

"**Can you help me out a bit, Kumiko? Aniki seemed to found out that you send a letter to me and he seemed jealous…"**

"**But how did Syuu nii found out about it? I sent it to your dorm, Yuu nii…"**

"**Don't ask, I don't even know how aniki got the news of everything from. You know how he is…"**

"**But what can I do?"**

"**How about sending a letter to him as well? Since he was jealous of me getting one, how about giving one to him? He's graduating as well, you know."**

"**Maybe you should write one to him, Yuu nii." Kumiko suggested before she heard Yuuta yelling at the phone.**

"**Are you crazy? I will never do it, he'll never let me live it down if I do!"**

"**Alright then… but he won't do anything to me if I do, right?"**

"**I don't think he'd do something drastic, but if you don't do something, if you meet him, he'll probably stare you down."**

"… **Alright, I'll write one for him then…"**

"**Thanks a lot. Good night, Kumiko."**

"**Good night, Yuu nii." Kumiko said, placing the phone back down before walking back to her room. On her way, she passed her brother who watched her when she had just climbed the stairs.**

"**Who called?"**

"**Yuu nii called, saying Syuu nii has been scaring him just because I sent Yuu nii a letter." Kumiko said, pouting.**

"**I see. Are you going to do something then?"**

"**I guess I'll write one to him… I don't want Syuu nii to stare me down if I met him, and Yuu nii might be in trouble if I don't."**

"**Do that tomorrow. Now go to bed. Good night."**

"**Night nii-chan."**

/

'Dear Syuu nii

Have you been scaring Yuu nii just because I sent him a letter? You're so silly sometimes. It was just a letter, unless you're upset at him for another reason that I don't know.

Anyways, since you're going to graduate, what are you going to do, Syuu nii? Will you go continue your photography and tennis or will you choose one?

Eiji-kun told me that he'd like to be a stuntman (nii-chan said it's kind of a dangerous job, is that true?) and Ooishi-san said he'd be a doctor than could help people with injuries like onii-chan and more. Most of the people I knew are going to graduate and I think I'm going to feel a bit lonely after graduation… but at least I can see you guys again, right? Sei bucchou and the others are going to the high school building so we'll be able to meet each other at times, and I still have Kirihara-kun in the tennis club with me. And next year, I hope I'm going to face Yuu nii in a match!

And Syuu nii, how is cacti? Have you been watering him well? Does cacti has a flower on him? Sei bucchou said that a cactus could have a flower, so I wonder if cacti has one.

Oh, oh! And in the graduation ceremony in Seigaku, are the third years going to have a performance or show something? In Rikkai, the works of the thirds years will be chosen to be hung up in an exhibition on the day of the graduation and Sei bucchou got few of his paintings chosen for it! I can't wait to see which one.

Everyone seemed to already decide what kind of high school and what do they want to be in the future… I still have 2 more years to go and I think I still couldn't decide what to do in the future. I wanted to continue playing tennis, but I don't think I wanted to go for professional tennis. Tennis is something that made me forgot about my worries and is fun for me, I don't want to lose that feeling if I go pro. What about you Syuu nii? Seigaku's tennis tensai, what will your answer be?

Shiraishi-san once said to me that he wanted to play a game with you once again, I think he wasn't satisfied with the match at the nationals. And I'm sure you wanted to play with him too, since I don't think you're satisfied losing to him, ne Syuu nii? And you proved that you don't get fooled twice when you play with Niou-senpai ^^.

I feeling rather melancholic when the topic of graduation was brought up, graduation meant the third years are going to leave, and it's going to be so lonely. And graduation means onii-chan will be leaving for Germany soon…

Oh well, and Syuu nii, a teacher of mine was so silly, he said he had an idea of a fantasy story, it's like this; we have a pet, and that pet is so close to us and we love it so much, the pet is hostile towards our friends since it thought it'll take us away from it. But one day, the pet turns into a human with the exceptions of animal's ears and tail and declared love to us; that was the story, the teacher didn't tell us the rest since he thought it'll be more fun if we thought about it ourselves, our own version of the ending for the story. I think it's kind of funny and sweet, being loved to death by your own pet, I wonder how it feels to be loved like that.

I asked Kirihara-kun what kind of animals will the tennis club members be and both of us kept on laughing at our own ideas until the rest of the regulars decided to join in and have their own opinion on animals.

I was told to be a hamster! How can they do that to me? But they say since my hair is brown, and I have big eyes and I like nibbling on my food and people always patting my head makes me look like a cute female hamster. But they say I can look like a cat too, running here and there, hiding everywhere and is flexible, and because I like to climb trees and sleep up there. Everyone is so mean to me sometimes.

I think if all of us were categorized into dogs, fukubucchou will be a big German Sheppard, but Akaya-kun said fukubucchou will suit better as a Doberman. But I still think German Sheppard since it's cuter and fukubucchou actually has a nice side in him. And I guess everyone stared at me after I said that so truthfully in front of the regulars.

Anyways, Syuu nii, I just wanted you to know that I don't want you to scare Yuu nii since if you scare him, he won't be able to concentrate on schools and you don't want it either right?

Oh, I should get this letter send already before it's too late and the post office closed!

With lots of love,

Kumiko'

/

**Few days later, Kumiko found her mother smiling and giggling like crazy while her father, grandfather and older brother couldn't help but let out a smile while looking over some photos.**

"**I'm home." Kumiko said, stepping into the living room with a towel draped over her head.**

"**Welcome back, Kumiko. Oh, was it raining outside until you have to use a towel?"**

"**No, kaa-chan. The sun was shining so brightly and it was so hot I had to use it so I can see better. What are those pictures everyone were looking at?"**

"**It's you, silly. Fuji-kun gave these to Kunimitsu at school, he said. And we were just looking over it. I must say, Fuji-kun is a very talented photographer to capture these kinds of photos. Kumiko was curious as well as somehow scared for her life when she approached the dozens of pictures lying on the table. Kumiko took one and her eyes widened; it was of herself smiling widely while talking to Eiji and Ooishi at Seigaku, and she was in a dress for God's sake. And That was the last dress she had ever worn, but how did Fuji got this?**

"**Look, and there's one of you talking with your teammates at the Nationals. Fuji-kun always caught your smiles in the photos, he's very talented indeed. And oh! It's that lovely dress I bought you, you look absolutely stunning in that dress!" Tezuka couldn't help but pity his younger sister when he saw her losing color on her face. But he'd admit it, his sister looked very good in those dresses. But how did Fuji catch them? That he doesn't want to know.**

"**Oh look! This is you with Echizen-kun and then this is you with Atobe-kun. It's like Fuji-kun caught every pictures of you and your friends! And this is when you were with Kirihara-kun, but wasn't this at your school? You were wearing your uniform."**

"**And look, Fuji-kun even got a picture of you sleeping under a tree so peacefully! I should ask Fuji-kun if he has more of your photos, I would love to put them in the album!" Ayana said as Kumiko went through all the pictures and lose all colors on her face.**

"**I-I'm going to take a bath…"**

"**Maybe you should rest, sweetheart. You don't look too well… I'll make you some tea."**

"**O-Okay, k-kaa-chan…"

* * *

**

Read and review everyone~!**  
**


End file.
